


Let's Five (Ogata Drabbles)

by Qem



Series: Let's Five - 2006, Hikaru No Go [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fish, Fun, Gen, Humor, M/M, Newspapers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's Five! Assorted drabbles about Ogata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Five (Ogata Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Miscellaneous Ogata drabbles written for Let's Five, in June 2006

**For Aishuu *Deadline day at Weekly Go**

* * *

True story. Most newspapers write their articles up before the match even takes place, usually with a base template for either way the match goes, so that the story can be put to press quite quickly.

 

But in this case, no one had thought this was possible. Shindou wasn't even meant to be in this match - it had been an unfortunate mishap in the previous qualifiers that had allowed him to go forward - his opponent had dropped his stone, in an uncharacteristic clumsy move, that had drastically turned the game around.

 

The playing style Shindou had incorporated was not even his normal playing style, so even key notes from the old article had to be redone.

 

Instead of surprisingly insightful moves and traps laid for the opponent, it had been bold, clear, sheer strength. And Shindou's attitude after the match... He looked so happy and yet so sad... Most uncharacteristic for any of his matches with Ogata-meijin.

 

Ogata looked somewhere between happy and furious. And the match took forever - being played right until the end, and then the counting had to be done, eating into the time to redo the article. Who on earth said that Go was a predictable game?

 

Hey maybe that could be the new headline?

 

**For Aishuu, Straight Ogata  
**

* * *

Ogata is straight. He likes women. He likes curves. He likes soft fluttery eyes. He likes it when he meets just the right woman, who knows her mind and can entertain him, but if he can't find her, then he'll settle for the one with the soft mouth, delicate touch and knows how to have a good time.

 

This is what he is.

 

Still he ponders as he steps outside to have a smoke, why everyone would think otherwise. At least, that's what he is thinking about until he sees that old fart approach the building.

 

Then he thinks about nothing but how much he'd like to be able to wrap his two hands around that guy's throat.

* * *

**For Aishuu, Straight Ogata**

 

Ogata still hadn't gotten any closer to finding the truth about Sai. But still, as he nuzzled the unintended result of his research, he no longer cared, not when he had the most beautiful and sweet woman in the world by his side.

 

And she was pretty decent at Go as well, once having gotten past the insei, she had quickly progressed. He'd only meant to ask her about Shindou and if she knew about his connection to Sai, since she was a known friend, and perhaps, Shindou had succumbed, the way many boys, in bragging....

 

But the fact that she didn't know anything about didn't bother him now, when there was the delicious shell of her ear to be nibbled.

 

* * *

 

**For maudite_A_deux - My prompt: Hikaru didn't realize Ogata was actually capable of emotion until he saw the man interact with his fish.**

 

Hikaru didn't like Ogata much, the guy was stalker like, prone to dragging him into strange places. Go professionals were all pretty obsessed, but Ogata seemed especially so - every emotion he had was related to Go - curiosity with new go players. Anger at older sneakier ones. Creepily stalker like tendencies with fanatically good ones.

 

Hikaru had even seen Ogata on a date, in which Ogata showed far less enthusiasm throughout the entire meal, than he did in a single ordinary.... Go.... Conversation.

 

He said something as such to Akira, who smiled quietly and asked him to stay back at the institute to play a game... Only they would need to be quiet.

 

It was after several hours - at 9pm exactly Akira lead Hikaru out, signifying that they should be especially quiet now, and Hikaru peered around a corner.

 

Ogata had taken his jacket off and was carefully crooning at the fish getting them to swim into his hand.

 

D: was the expression on Hikaru's face.

* * *

 

 

**For Umionhikari ~inner workings of Kuwabara's mind as he teases Ogata**

 

 

Kuwabara loves his job. As Ogata stares at him across the goban, pure rage radiating, Kuwabara knows that he's won yet again and Ogata will play even more fiercely the next game.

 

Kuwabara, loves this, loves knowing that it's him that keeps Ogata motivated and coming back to this tournament, to his tournament.

 

Ogata could easily go to a different tournament, try for a different title, and has - but Ogata will always come back to the Honibou, to Kuwabara's playing field.

 

Because it's more than just the game at stake.

 

And Kuwabara is loving every second of it!


End file.
